Petunia
by Pantstheterrible
Summary: This fic tells why Petunia hates Lily. (or maybe hate isn't the right word)
1. A Letter For Lily

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters created by J.K. Rowling or the places and objects etc. that she invented and doubtless has had copyrighted.  
  
Summary: This fic is about why Petunia hates Lily.  
  
Rating: G  
  
PETUNIA: CHAPTER ONE: A LETTER FOR LILY  
  
Petunia Evans rifled through the post as she walked up the path to her house. She kept her one letter clutched in her bony hand as she handed the rest over to her father. She plunked herself down on the couch and tore it open. It was her report card. She looked over at Lily, her younger sister, who peeled open her envelope leaving it completely intact. Petunia looked down at her own, and saw that she had mutilated it beyond recognition.  
  
"Oh Dad! Look!" Lily exclaimed. Mr. Evans took the sheet of paper and read it. A grin spread across his face in pride. "All A's!" Petunia scanned her report card; her highest mark was a B-. "Petunia, dear, let me see your report card please." She unwillingly surrendered it.  
  
Lily gracefully opened another envelope. _Typical,_ Petunia thought, _she always has more mail than I do_. Lily's eyes grew huge and she breathed "Daddy look!" Mr. Evans set Petunia's grades aside and took the piece of parchment from his youngest daughter. His eyes grew just as large as Lily's and he yelled "Emily! Come here!"  
  
Mrs. Evans came bustling out of the kitchen. "Harold, what's wrong?" she asked her husband. Mr. Evans held out the marvelous letter and gave it to his wife. She too read it and then looked as if she was going to faint. She slid down beside her husband and sighed "This is wonderful."  
  
Petunia snatched the letter from her mother's slack hand and read it.  
  
Dear Miss Evans,  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
Term begins September 1. We await your owl by no later than June 31.  
  
Yours sincerely,  
  
Minerva McGonagall  
  
_Deputy Head Mistress_  
  
Petunia stared blankly at the Hogwarts letter as her insides went numb. She remembered how disappointed her parents had been when, two years earlier, September 1 had passed with no letter of acceptance for Petunia. She knew that it was her parents' greatest wish for their daughters to attend Hogwarts. Neither of them had; they were both squibs. When she had not received a letter there was one thought that had comforted her; that Lily may not get her letter either. She new it was a mean thought, but she wished for it just the same. Lily was better than her at everything; she thought that maybe this once, they could be even.  
  
She looked at her sister who was beaming with pride. "Congratulations" she said in a hollow voice. But no one seemed to notice that Petunia was at all upset, all attention was focused on Lily. Petunia scooped up her report card and went unnoticed to her room where she burned it.  
  
She knew Lily couldn't help being so perfect, but yet she couldn't help hating her for it. 


	2. Unbelievable

A/N: I kept my copy of Sorcerer's Stone close to me this chapter. I wanted to make sure everything was as accurate as possible.  
  
PETUNIA: CHAPTER TWO: UNBELIEVABLE  
  
Petunia was shaken from a catnap as the underground car lurched to a start. She and her family were headed for Diagon Alley to pick up Lily's school things. Petunia didn't want to go. She didn't want to have anything to do with magic if it would have nothing to do with her. But her parents had insisted and she was forced to go.  
  
When the ride was over and they ascended Mrs. Evans hustled her family along many streets and finally stopped. "It should be around here somewhere. Lily dear, do you see a pub?" Lily scanned the strip several times before her eyes paused and focused on something Petunia couldn't see. But suddenly she saw a grubby pub before her where it had not appeared before. "That's it!" Mrs. Evans cried. Petunia followed her family into the pub.  
  
It was full of strange looking people, dressed in robes and funny hats. She watched as her father asked a grizzled looking man where the entrance to Diagon Alley was. He pointed to a wall and said "three up...two across...tap it three times" Petunia had no idea what the man meant but it seemed to make perfect sense to her father. He made a bee line for the wall and began counting bricks. Mrs. Evans came up behind him and handed him a wand. "I borrowed it upfront" she said. Mr. Evans tapped a brick three times and a hole grew in it and expanded until there was an arch where the wall had been.  
  
As Petunia and Lily stared in wonder Mrs. Evans returned the wand and they proceeded through the arch. Petunia couldn't believe her eyes. There were tons of people, dressed just as oddly as those in the pub, many of them were carrying shopping bags and baskets and talking excitedly amongst themselves. She followed her parents and found herself entering a shop called Ollivanders. Boxes upon boxes were stacked along the walls; an old man with wide pale eyes greeted them. "Good afternoon. One wand or two?" he asked staring at Petunia and Lily. Petunia shrank back, she didn't like this man.  
  
"Just the one. For Lily.", replied Mr. Evans indicating his youngest daughter. The man pulled out a tape measure and said "Hold out your wand arm." Lily looked confused. "Your right one, dear.", encouraged Mrs. Evans. She stuck out her right arm and the man began to measure her. Petunia was surprised to see that the man was not touching the tape measure at all and that it was taking the measurements on its own. She somehow felt disconcerted.  
  
The man handed Lily many wands, snatching them quickly away. It seemed ages before the man let her hold a wand without taking it from her. She raised it above her head and blue-green sparks shot out of the end. The man took the wand from her and replaced it in its box. "Willow, ten and a quarter inches, swishy, good for charms work." He muttered. He presented the box to Lily and they went back out onto the crowded street.  
  
Next they went to get Lily her robes. Wearing them she seemed even more alien to Petunia. She looked like all the rest of the "weirdoes" outside. After that they got her a cauldron, glass phials, a telescope, scales, and text books. It seemed they went to an endless succession of various shops. Finally they returned to the pub and had dinner.  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
September the first had arrived. The Evans family went to King's Cross Station to see Lily off. They had told friends and neighbors that Lily was going to attend a school for the gifted. They readily accepted it as the truth, it was not hard to believe, Lily was highly intelligent. Petunia despised this explanation; now everyone knew Lily was smarter than her.  
  
"What platform is it again?" she asked her sister.  
  
"Nine and three-quarters" she said as if their was no problem with the number.  
  
"But that can't be!" Petunia scoffed.  
  
Lily looked unsure. "That's what it says." She stopped and stared at the barrier between platforms nine and ten and looked back at her letter.  
  
"I told you so!" Petunia gloated.  
  
"Nonsense" said Mrs. Evans "it's right here." She pointed at the barrier.  
  
"But..."  
  
"I remember when my brother used to do it" she cut her daughter off "he'd run at it and go right through the barrier. Go ahead and try honey, we'll come through behind you." Lily braced her self and charged her trolley at the barrier. Petunia blinked as Lily disappeared into it. She stepped up to the barrier and touched it; it felt solid. "You have to believe it's there honey." Her mother said. She tried to will herself to believe it but she just couldn't. The idea was silly.  
  
Her father offered to stay with her while Mrs. Evans went through to say goodbye but Petunia insisted that he go through too. She watched again as her parents disappeared into the barrier. She was going crazy that was the only explanation. She stared blankly at the barrier and watched as other people went through as well. Finally her parents appeared out of the barrier and they went home. 


	3. Silent Night

PETUNIA: CHAPTER 3: SILENT NIGHT

Petunia Evans hummed Christmas carols as she decorated the tree. She was careful to space the decorations evenly and hang them straight. Lastly she placed the angel on the tip of the fir tree. She stood back to admire her work. She had decorated the tree all by herself. Her parents had gone to meet Lily at King's Cross Station.

Petunia felt giddy. Lily was coming home. As the weeks went by her bitterness had dissipated. She missed her baby sister; she couldnt wait until she was in her arms. This Christmas would be like all the others. She and Lily would bake little gingerbread men. They would eat them (biting off the heads first, then the feet) and leave the rest for Father Christmas. They would wake up early in the morning and rush downstairs to open presents. Nothing would change.

She sat down by the fire to wait for them to get home and dozed off.

Petunia rose slowly from her deep slumber. A familiar face swam in and out of focus, she could hear a voice but it wasnt saying anything she could understand. She fought to come awake and found her sister waking her. She grabbed her in a groggy hug, "Merry Christmas!" she said sleepily and kissed her on the cheek.

"Oh sister its so good to see you! Merry Christmas!" Lily returned her kiss. They let go of each other and sat side by side on the sofa. Lily told her family about her time at Hogwarts. It sounded wonderful to Petunia and the old jealousy returned. She gritted her teeth and balled her fists inside her pockets. She eventually stopped listening as she focused on just enjoying their time together and not making it difficult. 

"Petunia. Petunia? Are you listening?"  
Petunia looked at her sister blankly. "I'm sorry, what were you saying?"

"Dont you think it was about time we made our gingerbread men?"

"Oh yes. Of course." She followed her out to the kitchen. They silently mixed the dough; the silence was not a companionable one. As they shaped the dough into little men Lily tried to start a conversation but Petunia would answer her shortly and would not meet her eyes. Lily eventually gave up as they decorated the men with frosting and candy.

As they baked they returned to the living room and chatted with their parents. They returned to the kitchen to remove them from the oven. You could easily tell who made each man. Lilys were perfect and not a drop of frosting was out of place. Petunias, on the other hand, were misshapen and gnarled. They removed them from the pan and brought them in front of the fire. The Evans family ate their fill and left the rest out with a glass of milk.

Petunia was the last to go up to bed. She saw on the plate that Lily had made a gingerbread woman of herself. The red licorice hair was placed perfectly and the frosted clothes were of the latest fashion. Petunia looked at the one she had done of herself. She had made her hair of nuts and many of them had fallen off. Something on Lilys caught her eye as she stood up; something in its hand. It was a wand. Petunia broke off wand and hand and tossed it in the dying embers of the fire.

Late that night Lily snuck into Petunias room. She crawled in bed beside her sister. "Petunia, why arent you talking to me? Arent you glad Im home?" she whispered. There was no answer. She kissed Petunia on the cheek and crept out, sure that she was asleep and had not heard her. But Petunia had heard it all and had held her tongue. 

Petunia woke up late the next morning to find her family waiting for her downstairs. "Merry Christmas!" they chorused.

"Merry Christmas" she replied sleepily. She sat down by Lily grabbed one of her presents and looked at the tag. This one was from Lily. She ripped it open to reveal red and gold socks. She stared blankly at her sister.

"I knitted them myself' she said 'theyre Gryffindor colors, the house Im sure youd be in"Petunia continued to stare at her. "I really wasnt able to go anywhere to shop"Lily babbled "I believe I shall do my shopping for next Christmas during my summer holidays" She averted her eyes from Petunia and opened a present. She had grabbed Petunias gift; it was a collage of pictures of the two of them over the years.

"I thought that if you ever missed me you could just pull it out and look at it" Petunia muttered. Lily threw her arms around her sisters neck and said "thank you" many times over.

The rest of Lilys stay was pleasant. She and Petunia played outside in the snow like they used to and sipped hot cocoa together by the fire. They were both sad when it came to an end. Once again Petunia did not go to the station but told Lily good bye before she left.

Lily promised, "Ill be home for Easter"


	4. Turn Away

PETUNIA:CHAPTER 4: TURN AWAY

It was the middle of the day and Petunia Evans was lying motionless on her bed. She was battling inside; forcing herself to believe something ugly so she would feel angry instead of sad.

_I'll be home for Easter _Lily's voice mocked in her head. Petunia felt overwhelmed with betrayal. Lily had not come home for Easter. She had decided to spend it with her friends at school. _But she promised._ She buried her head beneath her pillow.

_She'd rather be with them than you. She'd rather be with her own kind than with her own kin. _As her anger rose the pain ebbed. She continued to think ugly thoughts, it was better than facing the truth. It was easier.

She heard the door open down stairs. Lily was home for the summer. Petunia didn't budge. She could hear her sister calling to her, but she did not respond. She heard her pounding up the stairs and heard the creak of her door as it opened. She pretended she was asleep. She felt the pillow being pulled away from her head and heard Lily whisper in her ear. "Wake up!"

She would have to face her sometime, why not now? She rolled over and fixed her sister with her eyes. "Leave me alone" she said softly.

Lily's face fell. "Ar-aren't you glad to see me?"

"No, now go away."

"I'm glad to see you…"

"That's nice, leave me be."

Lily quickly turned away and left her sister's room doggedly. Petunia was convinced that she had turned away to hide tears, and she had the urge to call her back. But she bit her tongue and clutched her pillow to herself and let her leave.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Petunia talked civilly to Lily for the sake of her parents but their sisterly connection had been severed. Neither of them brought up what had been said her first night back but it was not forgotten.

Sometimes Lily would cast doleful glances at her sister and open her mouth to say something. But Petunia would glare at her and Lily's mouth would clamp shut and she would avert her eyes.

Lily was getting a stream of mail from her friends. Owls zoomed in and out everyday. Petunia worried what the neighbors thought about them. Did they now think the Evans family was abnormal? That they were freaks? She shuddered at the thought. People already disliked her enough; she didn't need them to think she was a total weirdo.

She also didn't understand why they talked so much; didn't they see enough of each other during the year? Perhaps they saw too much of each other. Of course! They were a bad influence on her! That's why she was changing! A thought seized Petunia and she bounded up the stairs to Lily's room.

"Stay with me!" panted Petunia as she banged open the door.

Lily was getting dressed to go to Diagon alley to get supplies and do her early Christmas shopping. Lily glanced at her sister. "You can come along you know, and I won't be gone shopping for too long."

"No, you don't understand. Don't go back…there."

"Why on Earth not, it's not like you actually want me here anyway." She avoided her sister's eyes.

"If you don't go you won't change. They're changing you! We can change together!" It all came out in a rush and Petunia kneeled down as if begging.

Lily stared at her sister as if she was afraid for her sanity. "How's that?"

Petunia took a deep breath and went on. "Your friends at your school…that place… are changing you! I don't know you any more! If you stay things can go back to the way they were! Please stay!"

"You've changed too." Lily said reproachfully.

"But if you stay we can change together! Don't go back! Back to those…those freaks!"

"If they're freaks I guess I'm one too!" Said Lily as she turned away.

"No! Not yet! Save yourself!" Petunia latched on to her leg and sobbed into it. "Don't leave me!"

Lily removed her leg from her grasp and edged out of the room leaving her sister sobbing on the floor.

* * *

thanks to mashimaromadness. untill you replied I had completely forgotten about this. I had had more written I had just never added it. so I guess my philosophy now is add it before I forget again. lol. 


	5. James

PETUNIA:CHAPTER 5: JAMES

Petunia's head jerked up as her mother gasped, a letter from Lily in her hands. A flash of panic streaked through her. Was her sister ok?

"What is it dear?" asked Mr. Evans.

"Oh Harold! Lily's bringing her boyfriend for Christmas!"

Her panic and worry evaporated. She was bringing another weirdo home. Oh joy. So she's got a boy friend does she? Petunia felt jealous, the nearest thing she had to a boyfriend was "that Dursely chap" who kept making eyes at her in the book shop where she worked. That pokey little bookshop that I have to work in because I'm not smart enough to get accepted to a university! She thought bitterly. Oh Lily got high marks on all her…whatever tests she took…owls? Of course we already knew she was the smart one and she gets a man to boot!

.……………………………………………………………………………………………...

Petunia stared at the good looking young man sitting with his arm around Lily's shoulders. His hair looked as if he had not combed it and he wore thin framed glasses. "So, how do you like James so far?" Lily inquired breathlessly.

"He seems wonderful!" Thrilled Mrs. Evans.

"Top drawer!" Boomed Mr. Evans.

They all turned to look at Petunia; awaiting her answer. "He seems nice." Was all she could bring herself to say. She did think he was nice, but her jealousy kept surfacing.

He was trying to take her sister from her. He told her things…things about the wizarding world she did not know. Petunia tried to ignore what he was saying as she ate her dinner but one thing she heard made her feel all shivery.

"Dementors? What are those?" Lily asked him.

"They guard Azkaban, the wizard prison…"

"I know what Azkaban is!"

"They guard it. And they feed off the prisoner's happiness and only leave them with bad memories. You begin to feel you'll never be happy again. Most of them go mad in the end." Petunia dropped her fork with a clatter. Everyone turned to look at her.

"Are you alright dear?" her mother inquired worriedly.

"I'm quite alright thank you. My fork just slipped out of my hand." She lied.

"But that's not all," James continued, "In really tough cases they kiss the prisoners."

Lily giggled. "They kiss them? You have to be pulling my leg!"

James shook his head. "I didn't explain it well enough. It's not really a kiss, that's just what they call it. They lower their hoods and suck out your soul through your mouth."

Petunia let out a gasp and nearly spilled her plate onto her lap. "How horrid!"

"Yes," said James, turning to Petunia, "I'm not sure I approve. But there are certain people, evil people, who may deserve it. But that's a terrible thing to say." That was the end of that conversation. The others went on talking as if nothing unpleasant had been mentioned. Petunia no longer wanted her dinner.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Petunia waited for Lily in the kitchen, ingredients at the ready. All the joy had gone out of the gingerbread making but tradition must be upheld. Finally she arrived…with James.  
Petunia felt it was a slap in the face, that she wasn't enough for Lily. She hid her displeasure and the baking commenced.

James pointed to one of his men, "Guess who?" The man had long hair made out of black licorice. Petunia had no idea who it was supposed to be.

"Why it's Sirius!" Lily chuckled. James set to work on more men who apparently resembled people they both knew. Petunia worked silently on hers not paying attention to details. One of hers ended up with three eyes and a tail. James and Lily's on the other hand were perfect. They even made one together of them with their arms around each other. Petunia's fingers itched to make it crumble.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Petunia positioned a doily on the coffee table four the fifth time that evening. The house had never looked so neat and orderly. She had spent the past few hours fidgeting around and cleaning. House work calmed her. Her mind teemed with horrible possibilities. She shook her head to try and clear it. Her parents should have been home hours ago. Seeing Lily off had never taken this long. Their supper had long since gone cold in the kitchen.

She jumped when the doorbell jangled. She ran to the door and pulled it open. A police mad stood there and as she stared blankly at him he removed his hat and placed it over his heart, a mournful look on his face. This was not a good sign.


	6. That Dursley Chap

a/n: I would like to thank the Harry Potter Lexicon for their timelines. Granted I could not find on there the dates of Lily and James's marriage, let alone Vernon and Petunia's but it gave me a good idea of when they would be.

PETUNIA:CHAPTER 6: THAT DURSLEY CHAP

Petunia didn't even wait to here what he had to say. She began weeping; the door thrown wide open. "Here now!" said the policeman, at a loss, "You ain't even heard the news yet!"

"W-what i-ssss it!" she sobbed.

The policeman shifted uncomfortably and fidgeted with his hat. "It's your parents…" Petunia let out a loud squeak. The policeman looked somewhat taken aback but plowed on admirably. "like I said, your parents, there was a terrible car accident…" he paused as if expecting Petunia to emit another squeaking noise. But she merely stared at him her mouth slack. "they- they're gone. I mean to say they're….well, they're dead."

Petunia slammed the door shut in his face, threw herself on the floor and bawled. The policeman heard her anguished sobs through the door but didn't know what to do. He slowly placed his hat back on his head and got back in his car.

……………………………………………………………………………………………...

Petunia paused at the door. She took one last look at her childhood home with mournful eyes. It was empty; she had sold everything except for a few priceless objects she could not bring herself to part with.

"Are you coming Petunia?"

She tore her self away and Vernon Dursley took her arm and led her outside. He had been a great help to her. He advised her on auctioning off her parent's belongings and selling her house. He was also something strong and warm she could rely on.

When she arrived at her shabby little apartment she found an owl sitting on the window sill. She opened the window and removed the letter tied to its ankle. She was relieved when it flew off; she didn't like owls.

Dearest Petunia,

I so wish we could be together now. I can hardly believe it! I've arranged to spend Easter with James' family. I don't know what I'll do after I graduate. But I shall find my own apartment; I shan't be a burden to you.

Yours,

Lily

Petunia was pleased that Lily wouldn't be staying with her. Yet, she felt sad. She closed her eyes and forced her sadness out of her mind.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Petunia gazed unbelievingly at the ring on her finger. She had been dating Vernon for barley three months. A proposal had been the last thing she was expecting. They had been at a party celebrating his new job at Grunnings when he had popped the question.

They had set the date that night. It seemed he had it all planned out. In four months time he would have enough money to buy a house in a crisp and proper neighborhood. They were to be married on July the 12th, 1978.

As Petunia barely had any money to her name Vernon's family would be paying for the wedding. This seemed to make Mrs. Dursley think that since she was paying everything should be under her jurisdiction. She brought Petunia along to do the planning. She would even ask her her opinion on things but she did not wait for her to answer. Petunia eventually gave up voicing her opinions at all and resigned herself to her position. They were, after all, very kind to pay for the wedding when traditionally the bride's family shelled the money out. _But they have to if they want a decent wedding, _a voice in her head said. Petunia shook her head. "No, they are kind, very kind."she muttered under her breath.

"How's that, dear?" inquired Mrs. Dursley, clearly shocked that her future daughter-in-law was talking to herself.

"I was just saying how kind you are to do this all for us." Petunia said truthfully.

"Well, we only want the best for our son and his fiancé." Mrs. Dursley said pompously.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Petunia felt as if banging her head against the wall would be a much better pastime than listening to Vernon's sister Marge drone on about her bulldogs. Bulldogs weren't even pertinent to the subject at hand; wedding invitations. She was grateful for Marge's help but she would rather do it on her own if that meant she could do it in silence.

"That takes care of our side of the family. Do you have any relatives you would like to invite?" Petunia would normally have been ecstatic for a change of subject but this was an exception.

"My sister is my only living relative." She said

"Yes, how tragic." Marge said without any real emotion in her voice. "Shall we send an invitation to Miss Evans and guest then?"

"Yes." Petunia replied distractedly. It had just occurred to her that she had never told Vernon the truth about Lily. He thought she went to an all girls school somewhere out in the country. She was afraid of what he'd think if he knew that Lily was a…one of them.


	7. Proove Thyself

a/n: This chapter and chapter 8 were originally going to be one chapter. But then it would be a lot longer than the others and by making it into two chapters it allows for more detail and dialogue.

PETUNIA: CHAPTER 7: PROOVE THYSELF

Petunia threw out her third ruined cake. She could cook just fine, but when it came to baking she was abysmal. She needed to prove to Mrs. Dursley that she would make a fine wife for her son. The Dursleys were coming to her place for dinner that evening. It would be a tight squeeze as for their collective girth.

She washed out the bowl and pan and began again. She would not stop baking until she was pleased with her results.

Four cakes later and coated from head to toe in flower she had an exemplary cake. She iced it simply; afraid of ruining it. She looked at the clock and was startled to find that her guests would be arriving in forty minutes time.

The only thing she had prepared to eat was the cake and the roast simmering in the crock pot. She rapidly pulled a bag of frozen vegetables from the freezer and tossed them in a pot. There was no time to cut and cook fresh ones. She sliced up cheese and arranged it on a platter with crackers. She placed everything on the table and ran to her room to change. She didn't have to run far.

She emerged spotless just in time to answer the door. The Dursleys greeted her briefly and began gazing around her apartment. Mrs. Dursley pretended to drop her handbag so she could gaze under the furniture as she bent to pick it up. She looked at her son's future wife and said grudgingly "Your house keeping is impeccable Petunia."

The family settled their selves at the small table. They immediately helped themselves to large portions, and though Marge surveyed the cheese and crackers with an upturned nose she scooped more than her share on to her plate.

Petunia brought out the cake uncertainly. She didn't see how, having eaten so much already, anybody could possibly have room for cake. But her efforts were not in vain, for barely a second after she set it down Vernon seized the knife and cut the cake into fifths. They devoured their portions faster than seemed humanly possible. Petunia ate hers slowly and found that she couldn't finish it. She pushed her plate away from her and Marge pounced on it and finished it off.

"Petunia that cake was splendid!" Mrs. Dursley boomed with all sincerity.

"Of course, you needn't expect anything less than the best from Petunia" replied Vernon. Petunia beamed with pride

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Petunia spent much of her free time improving her baking. But she was also busy moving stuff from her and Vernon's apartments to their new house on Privet Drive.

The night before her wedding she lay awake on her bed in her nearly empty apartment. The rest of the stuff would be moved out while she and Vernon were honeymooning in Majorca. She was thinking about Lily. How that she, Petunia, was getting married first.

She had always assumed Lily would land a man before she did. For once she had beaten her perfect sister.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Petunia jumped as the door to her dressing room banged open and Marge came in looking like a wad of cotton candy in her frilly pink bridesmaid dress. "Your sister has arrived."

"Send her in" Petunia replied.

Marge stood in the doorway so that Lily had to squeeze past her to enter giving her a very mussy appearance. "Could we speak _alone_?" said Petunia very pointedly.

Marge sniffed and mumbled "Of course" and left, clearly affronted. Lily smoothed the wrinkles from her dress in the awkward silence that followed.

"I haven't told Vernon about…what you are." Petunia said softly while staring at her feet.

"I suppose you want me and James to act normal then I guess"

"It would be very much appreciated."

"Petunia…"

"Yes?"

"You'll never guess what happened on the way here."

"What?"

"James proposed."


	8. Almost Perfect

PETUNIA: CHAPTER 8: ALMOST PERFECT

a/n: oh wow I haven't written anything for this in ages!

Petunia right out shrieked. Lily recoiled, alarmed at her sisters reaction. "I…I thought you'd be happy for me." She said uncertainly.

"_Happy for you_? How could I be happy when you're always…when you…you're always getting what you want, what's new?" Petunia managed to calm herself to a quiet fury.

"Well I'm sorry." Lily said softly, though she wasn't sure if she really meant it. "But, you've got Vernon. Isn't that what you want?"

"…yes. Of course it's what I want." And it was…but … "But…I didn't get it first."

"Sure you did…James and I aren't married yet."

"But you met him first! You couldn't even let me get married without overshadowing me with your engagement! I don't want to discuss this now…this is supposed to be the best day of my life! So please go away."

"Fine" and she did.

Shortly after she left Marge came back in. "I don't much like her." She averred. "She looked huffy when she came out. Jealous of your good fortune I have no doubt. That boy she came with is scrawny…and he looks insolent besides. She can certainly do better…but I guess you my dear got all the good sense."

………………………………………………………………………………

The marriage ceremony went beautifully. Not a sign of abnormality from Lily or James was detected. Everything was in perfect order and everyone was in their proper place. It all lived up to even Mrs. Dursley's exacting expectations. The banquet went equally as well. Everybody ate their fill (the catering bill had been quite large to satisfy the collective appetite of the Dursley clan). The conversation was boring but that didn't matter because the guests didn't realize it and even if they did they wouldn't have known how to spice it up in the least.

At first James and Lily tried to talk pleasantly with the others but were very soon bored so they betook their selves to far off corner. The Durselys interpreted this as stand-offishness. Petunia however did not try to remedy this. She had no desire to provoke any unpleasant incidences between them. So what if they thought her sister was stuck up…at least they didn't know what was really wrong with her.

But it happened when all the wedding party was gathered around the bride and groom just before they left. Petunia turned her back on the crowd and heaved her bouquet behind her. She heard an odd popping sound and then some gasps. She rapidly swung around.

She beheld a young man she had never seen before staring bemusedly at the bouquet that was in his arms. He grinned roguishly and said "So Prongs, it seems I am to be married too."

"Sirius!" Lily cried.

"We told you not to come here!" hissed James.

"Ah, but you actually said don't come unless there was an emergency."

"Emergency?" said James nervously putting his arm protectively around Lily and drawing her to his side. Sirius sighed and the look of mirth left his face. "James…your parents…well Dumbledore went to check on them and…the dark mark was hovering over their house…I'm so sorry."

As the three of them hugged Mrs Dursley (the elder) boomed "Who is this outrageous person?"

"One of James' friends I'm assuming" muttered Petunia.

"Did you invite him Petunia?"

"…no."

"Then what is he doing here? You now!" she approached him "Leave at once!"

"Well don't shoot the messenger!" was his response.

"I think we had better go" said James somewhat dazed. Lily went over and hugged her sister.

"I wish you and Vernon all the happiness in the world." She kissed her on the cheek and went back to stand by James and Sirius. There were three consecutive popping sounds and they were gone.


	9. A Bundle of Memories

PETUNIA: CHAPTER 9: BUNDLE OF MEMORIES

Vernon Dursley had just sat down in his immaculately clean kitchen eagerly anticipating his breakfast. He had just taken hold of his newspaper when something made him jump. His wife had just screamed.

He dropped the paper and stood up quickly, sending his chair clattering to the floor and hurried towards the parlor where the scream had come from. He rounded the corner to find her looking stunned and holding a bundle that wriggled. It appeared she was holding a baby…but Dudley was upstairs and besides the bundle wasn't nearly big enough to possibly be his massive son.

He merely gawped at her. "Petunia…why did you scream?"

"Hold this." she said. She shoved the baby into his arms and pulled open an envelope. He did not see how her eyes widened as she recognized the seal on the envelope. He waited impatiently for her to finish reading.

"Well…?"

"It's…you know James and Lily.." Vernon began to turn purple "had a son about Dudley's age. Well that's him." She pointed to the tiny piece of humanity he held in his arms.

"Can you tell me what he is doing HERE?" he said looking disgustedly at the baby, as if it was some foul thing.

"My sister is dead. And so is her husband." Vernon showed no sign of emotion.

"Well this…foundling can't stay here. It's simply out of the question."

"But Vernon we're his only family!" Petunia cried.

"Oh no! I know what THEY were like and I'll have none of that in my house to influence MY son!"

"We'll…we'll squish it out of him! He needn't know the truth about his parents! We'll tell him they…they died in a car crash! Oh Vernon PLEASE!"

He eyed his wife "Why do you want this so much?"

She didn't tell him…instead. "Please Vernon…for me? Aren't I good wife? Do I ever ask for anything? Please give me this one thing. PLEASE!" He looked into her eyes…she had never seemed to have wanted anything so much as this…though he couldn't imagine why.

"Fine!" he relented. "But I wash my hands of it! If he turns out to be another freak it's through no fault of mine!"

"Oh thankyou! Thankyou Vernon!" she took her nephew from her husbands arms. She put him to bed in the crib that Dudley had very quickly out grown and after Vernon was gone and she was all alone she took her own son in her arms and wept bitterly.

She hadn't seen her sister since her own wedding day. Naturally she had had to tell Vernon the truth about Lily after that incident. It was hard to come up with a cover story to tell his family but they had managed it. But Vernon had declared that "those weirdoes" would never set foot in HIS home and when the invitation to Lily and James' wedding had come Vernon made the executive decision that they wouldn't go. After that Lily had made no attempt to contact her sister. Petunia could guess why.

And now she would never see her sister again! All she had to remember her by was Harry. The babies eyes was one of the first things she had noticed. Her sister's eyes staring up at her out of an unfamiliar little face with a scar on its forehead.

She had not told Vernon the full contents of the letter. She knew that if she had he would have never let her keep Harry. He would have felt it far too risky and the outside of enough. But she didn't care about the danger. She would protect her sister's baby from the man that had killed his parents.

* * *

I'm still working on the next chapter so I dont know how soon it'll be done. It may be the last chapter, but I'm not 100 certain yet. 


	10. Harry's Warning

PETUNIA: CHAPTER 9: BUNDLE OF MEMORIES

Vernon Dursley had just sat down in his immaculately clean kitchen eagerly anticipating his breakfast. He had just taken a hold of his newspaper when something made him jump. His wife had just screamed.

He dropped the paper and stood up quickly, sending his chair clattering to the floor and hurried towards the parlor where the scream had come from. He rounded the corner to find her looking stunned and holding a bundle that wriggled. It appeared she was holding a baby…but Dudley was upstairs and besides the bundle wasn't nearly big enough to possibly be his massive son.

He merely gawped at her. "Petunia…why did you scream?"

"Hold this." she said. She shoved the baby into his arms and pulled open an envelope. He did not see how her eyes widened as she recognized the seal on the envelope. He waited impatiently for her to finish reading.

"Well…?"

"It's…you know James and Lily.." Vernon began to turn purple "had a son about Dudley's age. Well that's him." She pointed to the tiny piece of humanity he held in his arms.

"Can you tell me what he is doing HERE?" he said looking disgustedly at the baby, as if it was some foul thing.

"My sister is dead. And so is her husband." Vernon showed no sign of emotion.

"Well this…foundling can't stay here. It's simply out of the question."

"But Vernon we're his only family!" Petunia cried.

"Oh no! I know what THEY were like and I'll have none of that in my house to influence MY son!"

"We'll…we'll squish it out of him! He needn't know the truth about his parents! We'll tell him they…they died in a car crash! Oh Vernon PLEASE!"

He eyed his wife "Why do you want this so much?"

She didn't tell him…instead. "Please Vernon…for me? Aren't I good wife? Do I ever ask for anything? Please give me this one thing. PLEASE!" He looked into her eyes…she had never seemed to have wanted anything so much as this…though he couldn't imagine why.

"Fine!" he relented. "But I wash my hands of it! If he turns out to be another freak it's through no fault of mine!"

"Oh thankyou! Thankyou Vernon!" she took her nephew from her husbands arms. She put him to bed in the crib that Dudley had very quickly out grown and after Vernon was gone and she was all alone she took her own son in her arms and wept bitterly.

She hadn't seen her sister since her own wedding day. Naturally she had had to tell Vernon the truth about Lily after that incident. It was hard to come up with a cover story to tell his family but they had managed it. But Vernon had declared that "those weirdoes" would never set foot in HIS home and when the invitation to Lily and James' wedding had come Vernon made the executive decision that they wouldn't go. After that Lily had made no attempt to contact her sister. Petunia could guess why.

And now she would never see her sister again! All she had to remember her by was Harry. The babies eyes was one of the first things she had noticed. Her sister's eyes staring up at her out of an unfamiliar little face with a scar on its forehead.

She had not told Vernon the full contents of the letter. She knew that if she had he would have never let her keep Harry. He would have felt it far too risky and the outside of enough. But she didn't care about the danger. She would protect her sister's baby from the man that had killed his parents.


End file.
